


People, Running

by Darksidedawn



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Based on a Jack's Mannequin Song, Gen, Plotless, This fic is affectionately nicknamed Doom Patrain, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: The Doom Patrol squad takes a train ride.
Relationships: Crazy Jane & Rita Farr & Cliff Steele & Victor Stone & Larry Trainor
Kudos: 5





	People, Running

Cliff sighed, waking some poor woman up, who subsequently got up and moved to another car. He sighed again, not caring now that it was only him and his friends left. Larry and Rita were playing cards somewhere near the back, Vic was sitting with his head on the window letting it toss his head around like a blender, much to Jane’s amusement, and Cliff… was taking up two seats and needed to stretch his legs.

He walked to the back, briefly hearing the remnants of Larry and Rita’s card game, something about the rules, and glimpsed the metal of the viewing platform, or whatever the fuck it’s called. Glancing back at his friends (Jane was now poking Vic with a complimentary pen and Rita was struggling to maintain control), he realized they needed a break.

“Hey, guys,” he called, jerking a thumb towards the back of the train. “There’s a place where we can stand, let’s go.” None of them jumped at the opportunity, but Rita slowly rose from her chair as Cliff was heading back. He heard Jane say, “Fuck… better than this,” and Vic mumble a quiet, “Thank God.”

The platform was barely big enough for Cliff, so he let Rita go first, and then Jane and Vic. Rita stretched her arms out, Jane at first ducking to avoid contact, then copied Rita, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Vic stayed near the rail, clutching it like a grandma, but he was enjoying himself too.

Cliff looked back to the car and saw Larry sitting despondently by the window, trying to cover it up by counting how many trees he saw, or whatever dorky stuff he does. Cliff headed over in his direction, and when Larry looked up, Cliff gestured to himself, then the viewing platform, and then to Larry.

“You know the bandages don’t make me deaf, right,” said Larry as he walked up with Cliff to the end of the train. “Yeah, but I figured you’d been in your pyramid so long that you’d forgotten what a human voice sounds like,” Cliff replied. Laughing softly, the duo made their way to the platform just in time to see Jane bump Vic into Rita in an attempt to get him to release his death grip on the rail.

Cliff closed his eyes and imagined he could feel the wind on his skin, and he could feel Larry doing the same. Vic finally got off the rail and bumped into Cliff, and the robot wrapped an arm around his friend to steady him. Jane put two fingers in her mouth and wolf-whistled, but quickly forgot about them and turned to just whistling at the scenery rushing past. Rita grimaced, but let her continue to try to break the sound barrier with minimal complaint. 

The world was okay, his friends were by his side, and Cliff could manage anything.


End file.
